


i'll give you a taste (make it your birthday everyday)

by zoeysdianetti



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, I hope you like it, dianetti, happy birthday lina!!, lil dianetti birthday fic for u!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti
Summary: Gina's birthday is fast approaching and Rosa has big plans, but for them to work out, she needs a little help. Everything just has to be perfect, this might be the most important birthday in the history of birthdays.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	i'll give you a taste (make it your birthday everyday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstardust/gifts).



This is not what she usually does. All of this requires way more planning than she anticipated and it’s stressing her out. That says a lot, seeing how she’s a detective and faces death almost on a daily basis. It just has to perfect. Maybe she should have asked Amy for help, she loves planning stuff.

“Hey Rosa, what are you looking at?”

Rosa wakes up from her daydream, closing the tab on her computer as fast as she can.

“Jake! Where did you come from?”

He just stares at her and says: “We... both work here?”

Rosa groans.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you were looking at pink glitter balloons. What are you planning?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise me not to tell anyone else.”

Jake nods. Rosa pulls him into a supply closet and locks the door.

“Oh my god. Are you gonna kill me?”

“What?  _ No _ ! Shut up.”

Jake turns a bucket upside down to sit on it and looks at Rosa expectantly.

“Before I tell you, I want you to know that if you tell anyone about this I  _ will _ hunt you down and kill you, understood?”

Jake nods.

“Okay, so you know Gina’s birthday is in a week, right? I’m planning a surprise party for her. I want it to be perfect, but it’s harder than I thought.”

“Yeah, pink glitter balloons are more for Sharpay,” Jake agrees. 

“Who?”

“Sharpay Evans. From High School Musical?”

Rosa still has no idea what Jake is talking about.

“Ugh, forget it, Charles made me watch it last year. Can I help you with anything? I mean, I’ve known Gina my whole life, I was at all her birthday parties. I know what she likes.”

Rosa sighs. “I would love some help, but are you sure you can handle it? You can’t tell  _ anyone _ . Not even Amy.”

Jake thinks about it for a second.

“Yeah. I can handle it. What do you need me to do?”

Rosa explains she booked Shaw’s for a private event next Friday, on Gina’s birthday, but she hasn’t been able to decide on a theme yet because everything seems wrong. The ideas always start out great, but something just seems  _ off _ everytime. Jake proposes to come by Rosa’s place after work so they can plan the party somewhere a bit more comfortable than a supply closet.

“Can’t we do it at your place?” Rosa asks.

“Only if you want Amy to know. She’ll be there.”

Rosa groans and eventually agrees to go to her place. They leave the supply closet one by one so they don’t cause suspicion. Rosa sits back down at her desk, glaring at Gina. She has no idea what’s gonna hit her next Friday.

At 8:30pm, Jake shows up at Rosa’s house with a few old photo albums and a bag of Doritos. She lets him in and tells him to put the albums on the table. 

“I bought orange soda for you,”’Rosa says, handing Jake a can.

“You’re the best Ro-Ro.”

“Okay, if you’re gonna call me that, I’m taking back that can so I can throw it at your head.”

“Okay, okay, sorry! Just show me what you have so far.”

Rosa rumbles in a drawer and gets out a notebook. She shows Jake the mindmaps she has been working on. There are three: one for the theme, one for food and one for presents.

“This is very thorough. It’s also garbage. No offense Rosa, but did you actually think Gina would want a pirate-themed birthday party?”

Rosa shrugs. “It seemed better than Robocop-themed.”

Jake gives her a funny look. He goes through the other two mindmaps.

“Food looks great. Mini hamburgers, mini fries, mini pizza, she’s gonna love this. Get rid of the regular-sized sushi though. You can’t keep it cool at Shaw’s and we don’t want people getting salmonella.”

“Damn Jake, you’ve gotten better at this since the Academy. I remember your parties. They always sucked and something always went wrong.”

“Amy has really helped me improve,” he proudly says.

Jake and Rosa sit at the table for hours, looking through the old pictures of birthday parties, writing down ideas and pinning fun decorating ideas on Pinterest. By the end of the night, Rosa has a Pinterest vision board for the party, several improved mindmaps and the perfect idea for a present for Gina. She has also learned Gina loved calling birthdays “ _ birfdoids _ ” as a kid and she’s planning on using that. When everything is cleaned up, Jake gets ready to go home.

“Can I ask you one more question Rosa?” he asks.

“Sure.”

“Why are you planning all this? Why do you care so much?”

“That’s two questions.”

“But you didn’t answer either.”

“Fine,” she sighs. “I like her. Like,  _ like like _ her. I can’t bring myself to tell her what I feel. Feelings have never been my strong suit, but I really want her to know.”

“Wow, Rosa—”

“You don’t have to say anything, okay? I didn’t even want to tell you.”

“Hurts. But you realise everyone there will know if you tell her, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and it just seems right. Gina loves grand gestures.”

“Okay, it’s up to you. I support you no matter what.”

“Thanks Jake.”

Rosa lets Jake out, but right before he takes the stairs down, she stops him.

“Could you please invite the squad? Make sure nobody tells Gina. And can you get her to the bar on Friday?”

“Sure, whatever you need. Bye Rosa.”

Rosa waves and closes the door. It felt good to finally tell someone about the feelings she’s been holding in for nearly six months now. She’s glad it was Jake. As her best friend, he was the best choice. For the first time since she started planning Gina’s birthday party (or birfdoid party), Rosa goes to bed without stress.

As quickly as her stress had faded the other night before bed, Rosa’s stress is back the day after. There’s still a  _ lot  _ of stuff to be done, like actually order the food and decorations. Friday she’s at Shaw’s the whole day, making sure the bar looks  _ just  _ like her vision board. By 4pm it looks great. There are gold and white balloons on the walls, there’s a projector and screen where people can play Just Dance (but only to songs by badass women in pop) and there’s a small table for presents, decorated with some glitter and balloons. On it is one present: Rosa’s. There’s a playlist with all of Gina’s favourite music (courtesy of Jake) softly playing in the background, but Rosa plans to turn it up once Gina walks in.

All that needs to be done now is put snacks out, but the squad won’t be here ‘till five, so Rosa decides to wait. She got some extra chips and cheese, because she feared the mini hamburgers and -fries wouldn’t be enough. She sits down in a booth and calls Jake.

“Hey Jake. Is everything still fine? Nobody forgot, right?”

“I mean, Hitchcock and Scully definitely forgot, but I’ll remind them later. I have no idea where they are right now. Their lasagna is in the microwave, but they’re nowhere to be seen.”

“They probably forgot their garlic bread again.”

“Huh?”

“Doesn’t matter. What about Gina? Does she know?”

“No. It’s all good Rosa, no worries. We’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

“Okay. Thanks Jake.”

Half an hour later, Shaw’s is full of Rosa’s coworkers and Gina’s friends. The table for presents is full of tiny boxes and envelopes. Jake and Gina aren’t there yet, but sent her a text saying they’re almost there. Rosa gets up on a chair and yells: “Listen up, dum-dums! When Gina walks in, I want all of you to scream “Happy birfdoid Gina” at the top of your lungs. You got that?”

Everybody murmurs. Rosa gets down from the chair and tensely waits by the door. When Jake walks in, she signs to everyone inside.

“HAPPY BIRFDOID GINA!”

Gina walks in, big grin on her face.

“Jake! Did you do this?”

“Actually, Jake says, “Rosa did. I helped a little.”

Gina is baffled.

“Really? Is that true Rosa?”

Rosa nods. “And it doesn’t stop there. I have a little present for you too.”

“I thought you said anyone over the age of six celebrating a birthday should go to hell?”

“I changed my mind,” Rosa shrugs.

She walks over to the table with presents and picks up a golden envelope. She hands it to Gina, who still looks like she doesn’t believe Rosa actually put this whole party together.

“It’s not much, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Gina takes the sealed envelope and carefully opens it. Her face lights up as she takes out two tickets for the Ariana Grande concert next week.

“Not much? Rosa, these sold out  _ months  _ ago! Where did you get them?”

“My cousin works backstage, it’s really not a big deal. If you want, I can also arrange for a meet and greet. I didn’t know if that was something you would like.”

“I would love to Rosa!”

Gina leaps to hug Rosa. Rosa winces, but gives in to the hug anyway. When Gina lets go, Rosa stares at her. Her genuine smile, her piercing blue eyes, the way her hair frames her face. Gina stares back at her, waiting for Rosa to say something.

“I uh… I had an idea,” she starts. She immediately regrets it. Now there’s no going back. Rosa decides to rip off the band-aid. She doesn’t look Gina in the eyes when she says: “I thought it might be a nice first date, if you’re into that.”

Everyone, except Jake, looks absolutely stunned. They all look at Gina, awaiting her answer.

“Yeah, I would be into that,” Gina smiles. “You’re a huge dork, you know that?”

“As long as you want to take this dork on a date it’s fine, right?”

Gina rolls her eyes, but hugs Rosa anyway.

“Thank you so much for this,” she whispers in her ear. Gina plants a kiss on Rosa's cheek. She can't wait to start their adventure together.


End file.
